crimson rider
by illecibra
Summary: my first ever fanfic i have zero skill in writing and basically a noob please give me your opinion since i don't mind a harsh critic a complete retelling to the persona 5 event with some cross over between yakuza series, that focus on akira and makoto perspective with romance and comedy (not going to add excessive angst)
1. Chapter 1

_**XX/XX/20XX**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 _ **UNKONWN**_

cold, wet, confused, disoriented his body felt heavy, its like being run over by a truck

"e...ake...em...up!"

he can feel the cold water in his face ,he can feel cold steel on his wrist _'what..what happen' 'where am i'_ is the first thought that come into his mind

"wake up! no dozing off!"

what he see before him is three man clad in black suit, tall with muscular build like a bouncer you meet on hostess club in dotonbori

 _'where am i?'_ akira instinctively wriggle his hand try to free from the handcuffs that bound him to the cranky wooden chair

"you still don't get it, do you?"

"give it up!"

Suddenly akira felt sharp pain in his stomach making him hard to breath 'shit what the fuck!' he try to speak but only manage to let out a grunt and a cough grasping for air

"come on, cooperate!"

he felt something heavy on his head halting his struggle

"or what ? you want another shot?"

he try his beat to look for way out, and finally something caught his eye ,a security camera ,his mind begin to race trying to remember something ,he knew that camera is important but he cant remember why

"huh ,what about the camera?"

 _'shit!'_ the men has been following his eyes _'giving him another winning chip is the last thing i want to do'_ his mind begin to race again _'chip' 'casino' 'card' 'joker' 'queen'_ a random word start poping out of his head

"are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?"

akira didn't hear any of that he's been trying to put all the pieces together when suddenly he felt his head being slammed to the floor

"didn't you hear my question? answer!"

Next thing he felt was another kick land to his stomach bringing him to reality

"obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapon..."

"manslaughter too yeah? talk about the works...to think all those crime were led by punk like this"

'punk' that word bring the image of certain young man, blond hair with crooked back, he began to remember something

"and you seemed to be enjoying every second of it .. huh?"

 _'i was... enjoying it ?'_ everything is hazy but he start to grasp the situation

"...you should know your place"

the man signaling the other to remove the handcuff

"sgin here"

akira look at the clipboard ,it was a confession under his name ,he took the clipboard and start reading as fast as he could , _'terrorist' 'phantom thief' 'ILLECIBRA' 'change of heart' 'mental shutdown' 'mental breakdown' 'hacking'_ all the word start pouring to his head _'who am i' 'what am i' 'where am i'_ …he sgin 'AKIRA KURUSU' not for the guy in black suit but for himself _'yes i'm the leader of ILLECIBRA and i'm here to proof our justice'_

 _ **XX/XX/20XX**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

his mind still hazy even though he remember his reason why he is here he cannot remember the detail, after couple of minute akira can hear a muffled voice outside the room ,it sound like a woman arguing

"...niijima...prosecutor office...suspect...allowed an…..!?"

her voice getting louder _'niijima' 'sae niijima...sae-san!'_ after a couple minute pass by the door on his room creek open and he see a familiar figure ,a beautiful woman with a silver hair and deep brown eyes so deep it was almost red, she sit on the chair across the table

"i didn't expected to be you of all people"

akira look up to her eyes with a little smile planted of his face

"hi sae-san"

sae face turn to frown when she see needles all around the floor

"those bastard"

she sign and speak to herself _'calm down sae you can do this dont mixed work with your emotion you here to learn the truth like dad'_

"i want to hear the truth akira kurusu ,all of it...!"

"huh i thought you never asked sae-san"

 _ **XX/XX/20XX**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

"you are held captive... a prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance"

 _'who are you'_

"this is truly an unjust game your chance of winning are almost none...but if my voice is reaching to you, there may yet be a possibility open to you"

 _'who are you'_

"...i beg you. please overcome this game ... and save the world..."

 _'save the world ? from what ? how ?'_

"the key to victory lies within the memories of your bond-the truth that you and your friend grasped"

 _'my friend ?'_

"it began that day ,when the game start half a year ago..."

 _'half year ago...'_

"for the sake of your world's future.. as well as well as your own... you must remember..."

 _'remember...'_

 _ **14/02/2008**_

 _ **DOTONBORI**_

 _ **EVENING**_

"wow look at that giant crab can we eat at that place when you finish mom"

"akira don't just run by yourself you'll get lost unlike at home this is big city"

"cabaret grand...wow what is that place ? a lot of people wearing nice suit go to that place"

"akira nooooo that's cabaret club not a place for a kid"

"hmmmm ? what is cabaret club"

akira make a curious expression to his mom

"ummm its the place for adult when they chat with another adult ummm and and..."

kyouko kurusu face began burning trying to answer his son question

" hahaha im just joking mom i know what cabaret clubs are "

"hey don't tease your mother young boy... wait how do you that ? have you been there ? are you been drinking ? you are ,aren't you ?"

"no mom ,i knew it from dad he told me the story when he staking a yakuza to a cabaret club"

"your father...again ?"

"why...i love when dad tell his story "

"its a bad influence"

"okay okay ... why don't we go to a hotel now im getting tired"

it wasn't the first time kyouko kurusu had a business trip but this is the first time that he brought akira along with her, while he's no problem child his curiousity can be rather overwhelming especially this is the first time akira got into a big city

 _ **15/02/2008**_

 _ **DOTONBORI**_

 _ **EARLY MORNING**_

"akira i'll be back at 16:00 pm can you stay put until then i promise we will eat at the giant crab place you want yesterday"

"what ?...what do i supose to do until then?"

"you can order a room service but dont get overboard okay ,please can you listen to your mother just this one time ?"

"okay okay i get it ,you better hurry mom it almost 8."

she give him a last glance to akira seeing her son playfully swinging his leg from top of the bed and give her good bye wave

 _ **15/02/2008**_

 _ **DOTONBORI**_

 _ **MORNING**_

"bored bored bored bored boooooored"

"first time in big city and i stuck in this cramped room"

"i guess ...taking walk couple minutes wouldn't be so bad ... mom doesn't need to know"

akira grab his hoodie and stretch his arm and with a big grin on his face he start wondering where should he go first

 _ **15/02/2008**_

 _ **DOTONBORI**_

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

the city was packed with people ,every one talking at the same time it was loud ,a tourist asking for a guide ,collage student screaming about his date ,street food vendor try to promote their stand even homeless people asking for a spare change

now that he is alone the city looks intimidating he start to regret his decision for not listening to his mother

 _'better retrace my step back to the hotel'_ he try to remember where he came but to no avail everybody walking so fast, talking so loud, all the streets looks the same _'shit ...now im lost'_ 'better ask around for some direction'

"excuse me sir…."

"get lost kid I'm busy"

' _rude much ?'_ every time he try to asked a persona is ether they're busy or try to lure him into a dark alley ,even though he only 9 years old his tall and lean build make him pretty agile and being the only son of police officer has some perk one of which he is capable of defending himself ,though his father always remind him that not to pick a fight ,but having others respect him for his fighting prowess feels pretty good he feels in control and he like that feeling

"wait….where are we going"

He heard a female voice and in the corner of his eyes he see a woman being drag around by some guy with eyepatch he have short hair and wearing snake pattern jacket black jeans and expensive looking shoes 'what the hell'

"shut up yuki-chan"

He continue dragging the woman behind him , _'I have to step in'_ his father always said if you see someone in trouble don't just stand there especially woman ,be a gentleman treat woman with respect and never ever stray from your own belief ,those are his dad words before his mom left him after he got demoted from police corps and pursuing his own "justice"

"hey oji-san….!"

"what…!"

The man with eyepatch turn to face him now looked pissed because akira's remark

"c-can you get away from that lady!"

Akira stuttering because he looks more menacing when you look him in the eye _'shit he clearly a yakuza'_ akira can see the flower tattoo on the man's arm because he didn't wear anything underneath his snake pattern jacket

"its none of your business kid get lost!"

'kid' akira hate that word it feels like a magic word for adult to justify their action in front of everyone that they didn't see as an equal ,he is sick of being told to get lost or mind there own business or this has noting to do with you and without thinking akira lunge himself to the man and yell "don't call me a KID!"

"what the fuck ?! what with this kid !"

The man dodge to the side, but akira pursue him with a kick ,this time he block him with a single hand grabing akira's foot in mid air leaving akira with unbalance footing

"the fuck is your problem! "

"majima-san they're getting away!"

"what..? fuck!"

"this is because this brat…what is wrong with you kid you gotta anger problem!"

Majima throw akira's feet making him lose his balance and leaving him stumble to pile of garbage

"hey are you okay, here grab my hand"

The girl who was with majima try to help akira, she was beautiful with short hair slender hips and nice smell ,be up close with a girl beside his mom making blood start pumping to his face no red as tomato he try his best to look cool in front of lady

"n-no problem"

"he's e pervert brat yuki-chan ,he's been looking your chest this entire time"

"what! ….i would never…. I'm a gentlemen"

"suuuure….."

"yuki-chan" only laugh at "majima's" comment

"can you calm down a bit even though he looks like someone you will stab you in the back he actually a gentlemen too y'know"

"hey! I heard that!"

 _ **15/02/2008**_

 _ **DOTONBORI**_

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

They both sit in the bench of the park on dotonbori when yuki try to explain that he and majima actually tailing some bad people that been harassing girls from cabaret while majima buying some drink for both of them

"majima-san, I'm truly sorry for attacking you earlier I was little agitated because I meet buch of unsavory people I'am truly sorry"

"its okay ,no harms done anyway ,here cool off your head first"

Majima give him orange soda to akira while he having a cold beer

"hey where's mine ?"

"oh you thirsty to yuki-chan ,I forgot"

"how can you forgot about me and remember this kid while you only meet him second ago"

"ummmmm majima san" akira cutting yuki's rant

"can I help with your problem ,yuki-san already told me you after some bad guys that been harassing the girl working here"

Majima looks at akira eye that's when he see determination, anger, and fighting spirit he has the same eye as his rival kiryu the dragon of dojima ,he is diamond in the rough and when he remember how he lunge at him at the first time he can see that akira know how o fight ,he's un experience ,reckless ,unrefined but has a potential

"hehe I like your gut kid ,why not"

"what … its to dangerous if anything happ-"

"calm down yuki chan ,im gonna be the one who take care of the trash if worse come to worse"

"but-"

"no but ! this kid owe me to for making us lose the track of our target"

"thank you majima san"

"I may not looked like it but I actually used to tracking people down ,can you give me the description what kinda person we looking for when and where the first attack occurred"

Another perk for having police officer as father akira used to hear buch of cases form his dad so his deductive skill is above average person, after yuki describe the person to akira and they pay a visit to the "crime scene" akira found out that they only harassing the girl that work from sunshine and male costumer that spend big money on sunshine making the neighborhood around sunshine feels unsafe

"I assume it's the work you another cabaret club ,they didn't attack sunshine directly instead they make everyone who visit this neighborhood feel uncomfortable"

"what how the fuck did they do that !?"

"the homeless that I asked around here claim that its there first time hang around here ,some didn't even know the public toilet some even refuse to answer my question I assume the one who didn't answer my question are being paid to hang around here"

"that's horrible"

"fuck! we don't have evidence that they're being paid and I cant just punch a random homeless people, that gonna make sunshine looks worse"

"what do we do now ?"

"what your take on this kid?"

Akira begin twisting his hair

"I got an idea but its little extreme"

"spill it kid we didn't have much time its gonna get dark soon!"

"yuki san do you have used jacket im gonna dressed up like homeless guy try to make him spill the bean"

"not bad kid hey yuki chan get that ugly jacket that youda chan always ware"

"on it"

After couple minute yuki back with jacket in hand, a beanie surgical mask and sunglass

"okay this will do"

Akira start wearing the jacket surgical mask and sunglass now looking like a homeless man he start walking toward one of the man that didn't answer his question and start talking to the homeless man ,the first try the homeless ignore him ,the second laugh at him ,the third one just rambling nonstop about how he get laid off because he late at work but the last one

"hey are you the new guy"

Akira just nod

"the boss said meet him on dotonbori west footpath near bishamon bridge to collect our pay"

Akira nod again

"well I'm off"

' _got him_ ' after akira no longer see the homeless be signaling majima and yuki to come out from hiding

"well how is it ?"

"west footpath near bishamon bridge"

"nice kid now is my turn!"

the three of them heading to bishamon bridge

"that must be the guy we're looking for"

Akira pointing the guy wearing suit being surrounded by homeless man

"stay here kid you in charge of protecting yuki chan while I whoope they're ass"

"wait majima san! there is like 20 of them I think is better to call the cop"

"hey kid look at that man, that pin oh his suit….. that mean he's yakuza I never seen that pin before that mean they're probably green horn ,if you call the cop now its gonna complicate thing, you stay here with yuki chan im gonna make small talk with him"

"but-"

"no but kid ,stay put!"

Majima began walking toward they're target nad began to talk ,suddenly all the homeless around that man began surrounding majima ,akira guts tell him to step in but he know he probably just gonna be a burden ,even though akira wanted to help he know his limit and that's the most frustrating feeling he ever had, akira see one of the guy picking a baseball bat behind majima ,akira scream to warn majima of the incoming attack

"majima san watch-"

before akira finish his sentence the guy holding baseball bat was sent flying to the river by maijma swift kick, and the fight broke, 19 vs 1 it was beyond unjust but even with that odds akira didn't sense a single dread from majima ,he gracefully dodge all the incoming attack taking out one person at the time before he change his stance ,now he was dancing around the field kicking every one around him not giving his opponent chance to counter his move ,one of the who almost twice bigger than majima swing his arm punching majima head on breaking his guard but instead of panicking he used that momentum to counter the guy ,grabing the baseball bat and began swinging the bat like it was nunchaku ,the guy in suit get pissed seeing his minion getting taken out one by one and start pulling something from his chest pocket ,it was a gun as he ponting his gun toward majima ,but even that didn't make majima flinch instead majiam pulling his dagger, majima movement is unreadable it was like watching a mad man it was unpredictable but refined and grace full and with that he finish the fight by knocking the man with the back of his dagger after that ,majima began talking to him and after a few words his face began turn to pale and start groveling in the ground ,akira just watch with

"its done he's not gonna bother you again yuki chan"

"thank you majima san"

"now lets get this kid to his ma its getting dark your mother must be worried sick"

' _oh yeah mother, shit im gonna get yelled at'_

"ummmm majima san can I ask what's your name"

"huh oh ya its majima, goro majima what's your name kid"

"Kurusu ,Akira Kurusu …..umm can I ask you for another favor majima san"

"spill it kid!"

"can you teach me how to fight"


	2. Chapter 2

_**09/04/2016**_

 _ **Shibuya**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

"huh" the robotic voice from the train intercom wake him up from his sleep _'damn I sleep like a log ,how long did I sleep'_ even though the train was crowded he feels like he's alone ,everybody "minding they're own business" trap in their own bubble didn't seem to care to him or anything as long they didn't disturb their "peace"

Akira let out a deep sigh ,his most fresh memories start to flash before his eyes,

"please …. Help!"

A woman reaching for his help and what happen next….

"damn brat…!"

"I'll sue!"

He remember two police officer restraining him , _'god dammit'_ another image flash ,a court room ,with no jury or lawyer just him and his mom pealding to the judge and prosecutor _'god dammit'_

"are you for real. mental shutdown"

The voice of school girl caught his attention

"it's the truth!"

"to a person though? that's gotta be a joke...you really love that occult stuff don't you ?"

"this is shibuya…this is shibuya"

Akira stand up and start fiddling his phone bring up the map app _'huh shibuya may not as big as I thought'_ but after he climb up the stair from underground walkway he was stand corrected before him it was shibuya crossing full with people, everyone he see walking so fast like it was angry, he bump to couple of people but no body apologize or even mad they just keep walking until suddenly he heard his phone ring, now with a weird icon on the center of the map app _'the hell is this thing'_ he try pushing the icon but what it dos just make the icon even bigger _'virus, now you gotta be shitin' me'_ as he frantically try to close the app he notice something strange… its quiet…. Everyone no everything just stop _'what the heck is going on?'_ And at that moment he see something right across where he standing a bon fire with blue flame after a while the fire begun to taking shape…a man as tall as he is and wing as akira look at the flame he start seeing pair of eyes and devlish grin stretch ear to ear its feels familiar and then the next thing he see it was his own face smiling with wide grin and yellow eyes beaconing him as if trying to say someth- * **BUMP***

"owww !"

He's brought to reality

"I'm sorry I was dozing off ,are you alright"

It was a girl wearing familiar school uniform as he lend his hand towards her he see her face ,she was gorgeous she has short brown hair wearing a vest and skirt matching with his own pants and one thing he will never forgot her eyes ,crimson deep red as red as ruby

"im okay thanks, oh you're shujin ?"

"hmmm ? no am not ?"

"oh ? but you wearing shujin uniform"

"huh ?... I guess so?"

"ummm I see you tomorrow I guess?"

"okay?"

With that the girl rushed to underground train station

"yongen-jaya this is yongen-jaya"

Akira looked at note on his phone 'yongen-jaya xxxxxxx/xxxxxx/xxxxxx shojiro sakura' _'should be around here_ ' as he start looking for the address he spot a mother and her daughter talking

"was there another, um, a-ack-si-dent? I see mr. policeman over there"

"oh he just there to keep everyone save dear"

"excuse me ma'am"

"yes"

"do you happened to know where shojiro sakura live?"

"ooo you looking for sakura san ,he's usually not home at this hour he usually work at his café on the back alley"

' _great just my luck'_

"did you know where his café ma'am?"

"oh yeah from here just head straight until you pass the smoke vendor then turn left, the café is near bath house its called leblanc"

"thank you ma'am"

' _batting cage, movie theater, clinic, and mini market ,second hand shop and bath house I might actually like this place_ ' after quick looking around akira finally in front of leblanc. When he open the door to the café he was greeted by the sound of tv across the room

"oh….right, they didn't say it was today"

"we'll be going now. The payment's on the table"

"ugh….four hours for just single cup of joe."

' _wow business booming as ever'_

"so you're akira"

"sakura san I presume ?"

" yeah I'm sojiro sakura you're gonna on my custody over next year"

Sojiro give him small smile

"is something wrong sakura san ?"

"no its just. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up but you looked pretty normal"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"are you aware the customer of mine and your parents know each other and-well not that that matters… follow me"

' _follow him ? to the attic ?'_ akira follow sojiro to the café's attic

"this is your room"

' _Seriously'_ the attic was cluttered with junk ,spider web old unused table and chair ,coffee beans and buch of old books _'hope I did get bronchitis spending a night in here'_

"I'll at least give you sheet for your bed"

' _or at least you can dusted it'_ looking at the cluttered room akira let out deep sigh 'well look at the bright side at least I have a roof on top of my head'

"you wanna say something ?"

"yeah….is there anything I should be careful while im cleaning ?"

"oh yeah ….let me see….except the beans over there you can throw anything"

"really you don't mind if I used it?"

"sure its on you too clean up the room, one more thing…I'll be leaving after I locked up each day ,you'll be alone at night so don't do anything stupid I wont hesitate to throw you out if cause any trouble got it?"

"crystal, can I start cleaning right now ?"

"sure, the mop, duster and the bucket is on the back"

As akira start cleaning the room sojiro come up and give him a glass of watter

"I got the gist of your situation. So you protected someone from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then he sued you right?"

"right…" akira's tone turn to sour

"well that's what you get for sticking your nose in the matter between adu-"

"sojiro san do you have female relative? sister? wife? …..a daughter maybe ?" he can feel the mood in the room became ten times heavier when he mention "daughter"

"what will you do when you see someone you knew in the situation like that ?"

"do you know this woman, prince charming ?" there is a venom in sojiro's word

"no she was stranger…."

"what a smartass come down when you finished"

 _ **04/09/2016**_

 _ **LEBLANC**_

 _ **EVENING**_

After akira done with cleaning or at least make the room more liveable he start looking trough the old book one the self he think to himself 'a daughter huh ? that makes sense why he deice to give me the room here, _dispite his crude exterior he somewhat remind me of dad I should apologize latter' 'thecnical book, politics, philosophy, not a single cooking book or restaurant related stuff, intresting'_

"hey you done yet?"

"yeah im coming down"

"umm sojiro san about earlier, im sorry I overstepping my boundaries"

"yeah, well we'll be going to shujin tomorrow"

"shujin ?"

"shujin academi-the schoolyou'll be attending"

"oh it's a school, that's a weird name for a school"

"there's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, y'know. Don't be picky well I'll be going you should get sleep early"

"I'll do just that"

 _ **04/09/2016**_

 _ **LEBLANC ATTIC**_

 _ **MIDNIGHT**_

' _arrest, trial, criminal record, god dammit'_ he keep replaying that event over his head over and over and over again _'is what I did is the right thing ?'_ he question himself searching justification for his action that night _'is it better if I just ignore that women' 'no of course no' 'then why do I have to go trough this shit, I did the right ting right?'_

* **PI PI PI*** his phone start ringing stealing his attention as he open the lock he see the familiar logo ,red eyes with a star in the center of the logo , _'I thought I deleted it..'_ with nothing to do akira finally feel all the exhaustion creeping throughout his body as he slowly closes his eyes

 _ **XX/XX/XXXX**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

akira heard the sound of chains rattling throughout the room making an echo followed by sound of little girl chuckling in the distant as akira open his eyes he's no longer in leblanc instead he find himself in some kind of prison a very blue prison _'what the hell where am I?_ '. he heard a footsteps coming towards him as he stand up he see two girls almost identical no mirrored to be exact they're both have long hair ,dressed in blue with matching hat the one on his left side wear the eyepatch on her right eye meanwhile the one on his right side wear eyepatch on the left eye, as akira take one step forward he feel something hon his left ankle ,a chain attach to big steel ball like the one that you saw on bad guy on cartoon

"trickster….welcome to my velvet room"


	3. Chapter 3

_**XX/XX/XXXX**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

akira step forward to the door of his cell he was greeted by deep eerie voice

"trickster…..welcome to my velvet room"

An old man siting on working desk, but he's not just an old man he has a long nose, a crooked back wearing what it seems to be Victorian butler suit, akira instinctively shake the door of his cell

"so you've come to, inmate" the girl on his left start talking with high and mighty voice

"the you in reality is currently fast asleep you only experiencing this as a dream" the girl on his right followed with more calm and mature voice

The girl on his left start yelling "you in the present of our master, stand up straight!"

"welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter. It is a room only those bound by "contract" may enter. I am Igor the master of this place. Remember it well."

Akira try his best to stay calm but the scene before him was to eerie and out of place. 'velvet room'

' _trickster' 'contract' 'did I get kidnaped ?'_ he remember one of the story that his father tell him, how some people get kidnap in their sleep, and end up lost some of their organs, but no…this is different he feels like he's walking on air his body relaxed but his mind racing

"I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life"

"LET ME OUT!" akira start to shake his door in front oh him but quickly jump back as he felt sharp pain from his hand from stun baton that hit the cell

"know your place, inmate! Who do you think you're talking to?!" the girl yelled at him.

"still this is a surprise…the state of this room reflects the state of your heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"what, ruin?"

"I speak of the end of everything"

"are you kidding me?"

Igor just reply with chuckle "however if you wish, we can provide means to oppose such a fate"

"well I rather avoid ruin"

"very well, the contract has been sealed, as for now allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation"

' _rehabilitation, contract ?'_

"ah allow me to introduce you to my assistance, to your right caroline; to jour left Justine. They serve as your wardens here."

"hmph! Try and struggle as hard as you like" caroline start

"the duty of wardens is to protect inmate. We are also your collaborators. That is… if remain obedient."

They speak in a perfect sync as if they're one person although their personality is polar opposite caroline is brash almost rude meanwhile Justine clam almost cold.

"I shall explain the roles of those two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning… it is almost time. Take your time to understand this place. We will meet again, eventually…"

After igor finish his sentence a loud ring like the fire alarm start ringing throughout the the place, everything around him began to blur

 _ **10/04/2016**_

 _ **LEBLANC**_

 _ **EARLY MORNING**_

"huh!" akira find himself in leblanc's attic _"a dream ?, ruin… rehabilitation.. what does that mean?'_ he look at his phone to check the clock _'6am I should get ready before sojiro come in'_

"hey, you're up?"

"coming…"

"well lets get going, the school you'll be attending is in aoyama district. You can get there with the train, I'll drive there for you but just for today"

"thank you"

The ride from yongen to aoyama is pretty uneventful just two of them in the car it was the most awkward thing that akira experience ,he usually able to make a small talk but because the incident yesterday akira still feels guilty for prying his persona affair.

 _ **10/04/2016**_

 _ **SHUJIN ACADEMY AOYAMA ITCHOME**_

 _ **DAYTIME**_

"hey. Do me a favor and behave yourself alright? I don't care what happen to you just don't cause me any trouble."

Akira just nod. As they start walking to the main building he scan his surrounding while following sojiro to the third floor. The school was much bigger that his previous school he's wondering why did private school like this want to accept a student with a criminal record. After a while they stand in front a dor and sojiro start knocking

"come in.."

The next thing that akira see was almost make him laugh, it was a overweight man in his fourty wearing a suit that can bearly contain his body ,big nose like a thumb, pointy ear, thick eyebrows on the head with the shape of an egg he can see the name plate on his desk "kobayakawa" he was like a character you make on the video game when you just want to mess around _'why did have no neck?'_ akira trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"they're treating you like a nuisance. I guess that's what it means to have criminal record"

' _uh-huh tell me about it'_

"by the way… I wont hesitate to kick you out if you got expelld. Got it?!"

"I know I'll be careful"

"come on we're going home."

"what a troublesome situation" he start clicking his tongue. "no matter I just crush him just like every body else" a big grin planted in his face "this is my castle after all."

 _ **10/04/2016**_

 _ **SHUJIN ACADEMY AOYAMA ITCHOME**_

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

' _I cant believe the push someone with the record on me of all people, why I have to be me, I don't want the same thing happen again'_ kawakami let out another sigh as she head to teacher office, on the way she spot the student council president makoto niijima ' _oh yeah may be if he being watch not just by teacher but the student council he will not cause more trouble'_

"niijima san, can I have a minute?"

"of course. Miss kawakami is something wrong?"

"did you aware there going to be transfer student that going to be start attending from tomorrow?"

"yes I've been inform by the faculty office"

"can you keep an eye out of him for me. I heard he is not from big city. I don't want him to cause any trouble. I understand this is an important year to you but one of the reason that he will be attending here is for contribute to the school reputation."

"its okay ma'am I understand, I'll keep him out off trouble."

"oh thank god, don't worry the school owe you for this, you'll gonna get your letter of recommendation for your collage entrance exam"

"thank you ma'am"

' _wait what am I doing, I just dump my responsibility to a student, oh and the criminal record what if he end up doing something to niijima'_

"WAIT! Niijima san…"

"yes?"

"I think I should mention this to you, that transfer student….well he…"

"so is true… he has a record"

"what where did you hear that?!"

"it was post on the internet school board, though it just a rumor"

"and you still agree to my request"

"yes im aware of the risk but it is for our school and don't worry miss kawakami im quiet proficient in akido and kickboxing if he try something on me I can defend myself"

"oh that's good to hear oh, here its his profile it a special privilege since you helping me too, just don't spread it on the other student okay."

"I understand."

 _ **10/04/2016**_

 _ **SHUJIN ACADEMY 2**_ _ **ND**_ _ **YEAR HALLWAY AOYAMA ITCHOME**_

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

Makoto look at her smartphone and see 2 massage

 **Sis :** gonna be late tonight, don't wait for me

 **Sis:** sorry makoto I'll make up to you someday ,kay?

Makoto sigh and start typing

 **Makoto :** its fine sis we can go to dinner when you got free time

 **Makoto :** don't just eat instant ramen okay..

 _Typing….._

 **Sis :** kay….

' _guess I head to library'_ makoto start flipping trough the and start writing a note, on her book after couple hour pass and feels that enough studying for a day she start opening the file that miss kawakami gave her ' _Akira kurusu'_ looking trough the file he see his photo on the first time, everybody knew that there was gonna be a transfer student with a record but there wasn't any picture, _'hmmmm he looks familiar, I feel like we meet before'_ he has raven hair and piercing gray eyes. _'he's pretty cute I guess' 'god.. what am I saying' 'so he live on yongen'_ ,she continue flipping the file, arrested and charge for assault ,expelled from his previous school currently live only with his mother and under sojiro sakura custody, have tendency to get into fight _'so he is a delinquent'_ no smoking no possession of weapon no drinking he even had a decent grade and he only skip class couple of time. _'hmmm what a peculiar delinquent'_ _'I should head home and get some sleep'_

 _ **10/04/2016**_

 _ **SHUJIN ACADEMY COURTYARD AOYAMA ITCHOME**_

 _ **EVENING**_

Makoto walk trough empty hallway wend suddenly someone caught her attention it was second year student ann takamaki and shuzui shio ,makoto try to approach just to remind them that school soon be close, as she getting closer the blond notice her presence

"its getting late you two should head ho-… shuzui san what happen to your arm?"

Shiho didn't answer her question she just cover his arm with her free hand and stare at the floor, meanwhile ann face turn to frown

"none of your business…"

"excuse me but I'm student council president and the safety of my peers is my responsibility as well, who did this to you shuzui san"

"its enough ann, im okay niijima san nobody bullying me its from practice"

"practice ? oh the volleyball team"

Shio just nod

"well please take care yourself okay?"

Makoto could sense clear hostility from ann

"c'mon ann lets go home"

' _what's with her I just trying to help' 'why everyone always look at me like that'_ makoto let out a long sign and start making her way to the train platform


	4. Chapter 4

_**10/04/2016**_

 _ **SHIBUYA**_

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

"UGH…it's not moving at all!"

' _someone sound irritated'_

"you taking the train starting tomorrow"

"is the traffic usually this bad ?"

"not really….., so how was it ? the school, I mean. Think you can manage?"

"eh, we'll see."

Sojiro only reply with sigh and continue, "just don't get your hopes high, its not like anyone will be sympathetic with you"

"I know…."

"geez…, what a troublesome kid I've taken in…"

"…..why did you take me in?"

"I was asked to do it, and I just…. Happened to agree to it. I've already been paid for it too, after all"

' _mom….., I'm sorry'_ the sound of car radio caught akira's attention, it was a news about subway accident in shibuya that will affecting the timetable for tomorrow, _'great….now I have to wake early tomorrow, just my luck'_

 _ **10/04/2016**_

 _ **PUBLIC PROSECUTROR OFFICE KASUMIGASEKI**_

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

"everything is linked, is that what you think, correct?"

"yes sir. Though it's just conjecture at his point, since we lack of solid evidence."

"…ah well, Are you free? You and I haven't gone drinking in a while."

' _if I free I rather spend time with makoto right now'._ Sae try to reply with a polite smile trying to hide her stress. "thank you sir, But I had another meeting to attend. I must be going" after exiting the room sae pull out her phone to text makoto

 **Sae :** gonna be late tonight, don't wait for me

 **Sae:** sorry makoto I'll make up to you someday ,kay?

After hearing report about incident in shibuya, sae start diging through old file. her gut feeling tell her that it's more than just "simple accident" something more big connected to someone on the higher up. Since there is number of person that could gain merit from this "accident". _'makoto will understand I did this for her too'._ Sae try to justify her action of pursuing career as a part of insuring makoto's future. _'now that dad's gone is up for me to take care of makoto.'_

"did you ask for me? Is it a case?"

sae look at the source of that voice. Goro akechi the second generation of "detective prince". Even though a lot of people in the police force still doubt his skill as detective sae is one of few people that trust his deduction, not because a pity but because she remember one of the story that her dad told her. When he work with the original detective prince Naoto shirogane, _'never look at someone from their gender, or age but from their skill, our job as a detective is to ascertain the truth, nothing less nothing more so get as many help as you can, because if you wrong, you will destroying someone life'_

"not quite. I want your opinion on something"

"sure. Your judgment is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss this over shushi perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all."

Before she could reject the offer sae interrupted by her phone

 **Makoto :** its fine sis we can go to dinner when you got free time

 _Typing…._

 **Makoto :** don't just eat instant ramen okay..

Sae simile, makoto always a health freak, she always count how many calories per day they should take its remind her of their mother

 **Sae :** kay….

' _I guess shushi is not bad, I should bring makoto to ginza next time. its been a while when since we eat shushi'_

"conveyor belt only"

"aww….." akechi reply with sigh of disappointment but didn't have enough guts to protest.

 _ **10/04/2016**_

 _ **LEBLANC**_

 _ **EVENING**_

"Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic….. what a waste of time. I wasn't able to open the café today.."

' _why did you said it like it was my fault.'_

"…..whatever. Head upstairs, there's something I need to give to you."

Kira nod and start making his way to leblanc's attic.

"here… it's a diary. Make sure you write in it."

"uhhhh… what?" akira stare at the little book that sojiro throw at the table with a confuse look.

"you may be under probation, but there's no special limitation on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is."

" _what's that gotta do with diary'_

"…however, I'm obligated to report on you. Wich is why I'm having you record your daily activitys."

' _uhhh…make sense I guess, its better than having someone watching you where ever you_ go'

The sound from sojiro's phone interrupting their conversation, as he see who called his phone the expression on his face and the tone of voice suddenly change to more light and friendly. Akira try not the evasdrop on his conversation but he can guess that call is from a woman _'a lover, no his daughter maybe….'_

"well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Just don't touch anything downstairs, I leave your food in the fridge you can used the microwave"

"thank you"

after finish the bento that sojiro leave in the fridge, sit on is bed and open the window, even though he can see the sky outside, hear people in his neighbor but more than anything he felt imprisoned, he felt like he's bird on the cage, like fish on aquarium filled with a fake sea decoration, the more he think about his situation the depressed he became. He feel as god toying with his life right now. After couple minute akira finally decide to go to sleep. Looking at his phone to set an alarm for tomorrow he notice a familiar icon on his phone, _'This app again ?, I should probably reboot my phone just in case'._

 _#_

 _ **21/12/2013**_

 _ **DOTONBORI**_

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

Akira walking through the busy street with decoration for Christmas, as he can see people dressing as santa, couple walking with their hands locked together, store clerk handing out free tissue, but the only thing that he had in his mind was to find the lord of the night, he remember their conversation he had with the man 5 years ago

' _teach you how to fight?...'_

Akira nod giving majima his best serious face, but majima only give him a mocking laugh

' _I'm serious majima san'_

' _why do brat like you wanna learn how to fight? Do you want to beat up bullies or something'_

'… _.i hate to lose, I don't like to lose'_ when akira reply majima respond with his statement but this time he change his tone change from mocking to being serious

' _yeah…., tell me about that, but even if I agree to teach you how to fight, you don't have what it take kid!'_

' _what that's suppose to mea-'_ before akira could finish majima push his left shoulder making him stumble

' _no form, no balance, no muscle, sloppy technique ,clumsy execution, you don't have what it take kid, come back couple of years and maybe just maybe considering to teach you how punch properly'_ majima hoping to see anger in akira eyes only to find out instead of anger or frustration he can see the determination in his eyes

' _here…..'_ majima throwing his business card to akira _'come find me when you ready'_

 ***BUMP*** "hey watch where you doing kid"

Akira bow slightly "I'm sorry…"

"jeez kids these day"

Akira watch as the man shambling around try to regain his balance ' _geez people get drunk this early nowadays, I guess that's dotonbori for ya'_ akira look where the man that bump to him earlier _'sunshine, of course a cabaret club, lets start from that'_ as akira walk towards the club, two man stop his on his track

"hey! This is not the place for a kid"

"I'm looking for a man…."

"yeah look somewhere else then, don't stand near our establishment it's bad for business"

"not just any man, I'm looking for lord of the night"

"…why kid like you, looking for him?"

"it's personal business."

"…personal business huh? You try to spyin' on us, who sent you? They using kids nowadays how low can they be"

"no sir I'm not a spy, I'm….. an acquaintance"

"yeah sure we'll gonna teach you not to mess with adult"

The two man began to surround him and cracking their knuckle. Akira lower his bag and raise his fist. The man in front of him lunged at akira trying to hit him with right hook but instead of retreating to the back akira move forward, close in to the attacker stop the punch before it can land and smack his face with his open palm followed by left hook to his chin knocking the man to the ground. The move akira use is basic but his nimble movement make sure his opponent didn't have time to react. Seeing his partner down on the ground the man behind akira attack him putting akira on a choke hold, as soon as akira feel the arm holding his neck he tuck his head and strike the man behind him with his elbow, put one of his hand behind his back searching for the holder thumb, as soon as he find it he tear them of breaking his choke hold, then akira wrap his arm around the man bringing him down and hit him with his knee and punching the man right on his jaw knocking him unconscious. the first guy that finally standing grab akira by his shirt and try to punch him, akira respond by tuck in his head and grab the man's arm and bring his arm to stop his punch on his elbow before it even land trapping the man on akira own elbow range to strike the man head aiming at his jaw, after few hit land akira felt start the pressure from his opponent weakening, as soon as he see an opening akira duck to the side hit the man behind his knee cap and hit the man with an uppercut rendering both man unconscious. After finally defeat hi opponent he take a few step back to catch his breath.

"kiritani san, hasebe san what's all that noise?"

The sound of a woman that came from the club make akira jump 'after few millisecond arika's brain click _'shit I'm in trouble'._ Slender figure came out from the club and akira see a familiar face

" *gasp* kiritani san hasebe san what happen, who did this?" yuki came running from the club with panic on her face and kneeling beside the two unconscious man

"who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"ummmm…..wait this is misunderstanding, I can explain they attack me fir- wait yuki san is that you"

Yuki expression now mixed of panic, scared and confused "yes is me who are you"

"it's me akira, the ummmm the brat who want to learn from majima"

As yuki heard the name majima and akira it remind her about incident 5 year ago "akira…..!"

#

 _ **21/12/2013**_

 _ **CLUB SUNSHINE**_

 _ **EVENING**_

After finally seeing a familiar face akira let out sigh of relive and apologize fro starting a fight with her employee

"I'm sory si-"

"can it kid, don't apologize now we lose our face otherwise"

"ooo I'm so-"

"I said can it, well it was a good fight… well may be better than good, just don't tell anybody that we lose to a kid."

"why did you try to beat him in the first place" yuki asked

"well he start asking around about boss so I thought he's a spy or somtin' ,well I guess is my bad too, sory kid we been on edge lately"

"it's okay sir"

"well don't call me sir, name hasebe" hasebe giving akira his hand for akira to shake

"Akira Kurusu, so… where is majima san"

"majima san is on the way from kabuki-cho, he should be arriving soon"

"what is he doing there"

"kabukicho is where he stay… I think, he only visit here to check up the club"

"why do you want to learn a fight anyway, kid? From my experience earlier you're fully capable of defending yourself, you want to start shady business or somthin'?"

Hasebe question make akira ponder, why did he want to learn how to fight, is it for his mom, is it for self defends, no … akira already know the answer, his reason is more selfish and personal, is for himself, is to make him at least feel he's on control of his own life not bound by anyone or anything, is for his pride, his ego as a man, he want to be as strong as possible not bound by his father or his mother, he wants to man his own ship, the one who steer his own life and the only way he know now is only this.

"majima san and I, made a deal" he said that showing majima old business card.

"I see well he should be arriving soon."

"Why don't you stay here for a while you could use the extra room on the back. If you don't have place to stay. Just don't come out when we're on serving hour okay it would be bad if someone see a minor inside cabaret club. Oh and don't peek on the girls drssing room okay" yuki finish giving akira a wink as akira blush red as tomato.

"o-of course not. Its against my creed as a gentlem-"

Akira was cut mid sentence by the sound of door opening, he see a tall figure with gaudy attire, familiar face now with goatee and eyepatch with snake motif

"hey! Why is no one outside where's hasebe and kiritani?"

"boss! Welcome" both man stand up and bow to him.

Yuki approach majima with a giddy smile "majima san welcome! Oh you got a guest"

As akira heard yuki said that, he know that's his cue "hi majima san long time no see"

"hmmmmm…" majima make skeptical expression as if he try to remember akira's face. as he eyeing akira, yuki whispered something on majima's ear.

"oh you're the brat from back then, well look at you now."

"yes I came here for your promise."

"I see…" majima looked at hasebe and notice couple of bruise on his body. "you did this kid?" pointing at hasebe while looking at akira. Akira didn't answer for a second but hasebe himself that finally speek up. "yes boss he take us down just by himself"

"well well, not bad kid…., okay I honor our promise, you want to learn from me come to the park tomorrow morning. But for now you help at kitchen, wash the dish on the back, earn your keep"

Akira reply with a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

_**11/04/2016**_

 _ **LEBLANC**_

 _ **EARLY MORNING**_

Sound of the alarm from akira's phone bring him back to the land of living, as he open his eyes he was greeted by unfamiliar ceiling, ' _oh yeah it's not home, ….. I have school starting today. Lets hope I can get there without getting lost.'_

As akira walk downstairs he notice sojiro had already preparing food. "oh so you actually are going to school?" akira can feel the heat coming from the kitchen, he can smell the spices and fresh coffee been came from the coffee siphon. "here. I'll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers coming."

"thank you." As akira sit in bar stool the smell of coffee that sojiro have been drinking getting stronger, it smell really nice, akira never had _real_ coffee, there is no fancy café in his home town, only small diner that serve instant coffee, "sheesh… how'd you take your coffee?"

"oh, sorry you don't hav-"

"only this once, next time won't be free." Sojiro state without looking at akira.

"black is fine." Akira answer to sojiro previous question as he take spoonful of curry in front of him meanwhile sojiro began to prepare his coffee, _'….!? This is delicious. Complex flavor, bold spiciness, and this coffee complementing the curry, this is amazing'_ akira finish his breakfast now full of energy. "thanks for the meal, it was delicious."

Akira can see smirk from sojiro face he can sense a bit of a pride from that smile, "turns out you have manners after all, you should get going. Oh and Flip the sign while you're at it." akira nod and hurry to the train station.

#

 _ **11/04/2016**_

 _ **YONGEN JAYA STATION**_

 _ **EARLY MORNING**_

' _holy shit!'_ akira heard how several story how rush hour in Tokyo can drive some people crazy, he only thought that as exaggeration, but now seeing so many people crammed into tiny car barely had a room to move _'shit…!, how the hell did they get used to doing this every day'_ seeing people around him nonchalantly playing with their phone, some reading newspaper, some even playing a game scare him, seeing people around him contempt by this situation scare him.

#

"SHIBUYA, THIS IS SHIBUYA"

' _finally! Fresh air'_ akira step out the train car and open his notebook that sojiro gave, he wrote three word under today's log _'RUSH HOUR SUCK!'_

"is the train late, ugh! This is so stupid"

"did you see the news!? Eighty people involved"

"It's the work of terrorist! There's no doubt about it"

"this suck!"

Akira can hear all the white noise from people around him, a habit he pick since he was young, he feel more safe when he aware of his surrounding. Apparently there's been a string of _accident_ that been occurred in Tokyo lately and people speculating that terrorist was behind it or some kind of biological weapon since the one who cause them supposedly went _crazy_ all of the sudden and having a breakdown while being questioned. _'well here we go again'_ akira thought as he see the train car to aoyama itchome arrive.

As he got out from the train he began to see a lot of student wearing same uniform as him. _'thank god, late on my first day is the last thing I want.'_ Akira can feel his phone vibrating through his pocket, when he pull out his phone he see the red icon from yesterday came back. _'really this again.'_ he try to close the icon to bring up the map app _'you gotta be joking!'_ as he step his foot out of train station he can feel water dripping through his forehead, rain start pouring and he didn't bring an umbrella since the weather forecast said there isn't going to rain today. _'fucking hell!'_ now akira forced to taking shelter from rain in front closed shop start fiddling with his phone until he notice someone approaching him, it was a girl, she wearing a same uniform as him but beneath her jacket she wear a white hoodie and red legging, as she remove her hoodie, akira saw a pair of blue eyes, a blond wavy hair tied into twin tail, pale skin lean and beautiful slender figure she almost look like a doll, the pair of blue eyes now looking directly at akira offering a small smile and akira smile back still processing the information from his brain

"good morning. You want to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." Voice of a man inside car in front of him halting his train of thought.

"um, sure thank you."

"you need a lift too?" now the man talking directly at akira.

"no, thank you" he said with a awkward smile. Akira guess he's one of the teacher. Normally he will accept his invitation but giving his _special circumstances_ he didn't want to interact with a teacher outside the school. After the car pass he can hear another person running towards him. "DAMMIT!… screw that pervy teacher!" young boy same age as him with a blond hair but unlike the girl before seem like his blond isn't natural. "pervy teacher?" akira start scaning the boy and come out with conclusion _'dyed hair, crude posture, and that tone of voice, delinquent.'_

"huh?" the boy walk towards akira "…..what do you want?" akira can feel the hostility in his voice, and he didn't like that, he's on the verge of punching someone's face since this morning and the face of boy in front on him looks inviting, _'calm down akira, one more fight and you going straight to juvie'_

"you plannin' on rattin' me out to kamoshida?"

"kamoshida ?"

"huh? In that car just now. It was kamoshida" face of man flash into akira's mind. _Ah that mophead with wide chin._

"he does whatever he wants. Who does think he is-king of the castle? Don't you agree?" now the boy look at akira.

"king of the castle?"

"no. I mean…." The boy look at akira confused.

"wait you don't know kamoshida? Are you for real? You from shujin right?"

"oh you go to shujin too?"

"what… ? no other high school got uniform like this."

"I just transfer here, akira kurusu"

"oh that make sense, no wonder you don't know him. Oh yeah ryuji sakamoto, Well the rain ain't too bad we better hurry."

"sure lead the way" as akira take the first step he felt sharp pain going through his head.

"agh….! My head hurts, dammit…. I wanna go home…" akira notice the ryuji shaking his head, _did he have same headache too, no must be coincidence._ As akira follows ryuji he notice something odd, he didn't see anyone, not student, not pedestrian, it feels eerie he check his phone but before he can look to the screen he heard ryuji's voice

"what?!" akira look at the general direction of the blond boy and what he see is big medieval castle standing tall surrounded by normal building , _ummmmmm what the hell,_

"we didn't come the wrong way though… this should be shujin, what's going on here?" both of the equally confused, but something click on akira's head, he feels someone or something calling him, it feels like the first time he arrive in Tokyo, akira look at ryuji.

"c'moon the only way is move forward"

"oh yeah" as the both of them enter the castle the view in front of the began to distort.

"that's weird where's the school?"

"is this our school?"

"you saw the sgin outside right its say 'shujin'."

"try check your phone." Akira suggest as he pull out his phone as well, _out of service, the hell where are we ?_ he looking at ryuji but ryuji shake his head

"the sgin is shujin right? You saw it too."

"shhhh. Did you hear something?"

"what!? Where!?" akira heard something moving toward them, it's getting closer and it sound heavy, after a while he can see a big figure standing behind ryuji, a man wearing medieval knight armor and blue mask complete with a kite shield and long sword. Everything about him feels off like he's not human, akira instinct tell him to run

"geez you freak me out, who are you a student?" ryuji ask the big figure in front of him nonchalantly, _what kinnda question is that?_

"ryuji… I don't think-"

"man your costume's impressive is that armor for real?" the knight didn't answer ryuji's question he only take one step forward.

"ryuji….." akira try to call ryuji without attracting the knight attention

"c'mon say something" finally akira grab his shoulder yanking ryuji away from the knight, but suddenly another knight came from behind akira, "shit!...we need run now!" ryuji finally realize they've been surrounded "shit! For real !?"

As they both making they're escape another knight show up blocking their path."gah… what's with these guys?" without warning one of the knight pun ryuji in the stomach knocking him up, "RYUJI!" and the next thing that akira see was shield of one of the knight ramming his face knocking him out cold.

#

 _ **11/04/2016**_

 _ **SHUJIN ACADEMY**_

 _ **MORNING**_

"good morning miss kawakami."

"oh good morning niijima chan, you early?"

"oh yeah my sister give me a ride because the time table today"

"oh its your sister, is that so" kawakami is the first teacher that arrive at school because unlike other teacher she didn't use the train, she usually ride her scooter because her _other job._ This morning she saw niijima ride a motorbike with someone, she was sure that was her boyfriend or something, _that's her sister ? the one who wear leather jacket and full face helmet is her sister!?_

"yeah she insist to give me a ride, well may be its just her excuse so she can ride her bike again. Well no matter, I'm he for the assignment in previous day miss kawakami."

"oh yeah the transfer student. He should be here any moment, I want you to tutor him or something just make sure he didn't cause any trouble that can bring our school name. just keep him busy as long he's in school vicinity."

"understood."

"good, well he should be arriving soon you can wait here with me."

#

 _ **11/04/2016**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 **" _well well, we found ourself in the same predicament aren't we?"_**

 _What? who are you?_

" _who am I? I am you and you are me. We find ourself in the same place again, stuck in the crossroad, between chain of obedience. What are you going to choose now? Are you going to sit there and let that shackle bind you forever or are you going to call my NAME and fight?"_

 _What? Tell me! Tell what is your nam-_

"hey! dude wake up!"

"huh what happen?" akira open his eyes to find himself in some kind of dungeon.

"we goknock out, you okay?"

"yeah, you good?"

"well more or less, more importantly what's going on?" akira look at his surrounding, scanning the whole room for any possible way out, iron cuffs chained to wall wooden barrel solid brick wall, he can smell piss, blood and he can hear cry in the other side of their wall "this is torture chamber."

"what torture room!? Is this some kinda TV set…?"

"I dunno pretty elaborate to be a prank if you tell me."

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" a loud scream piercing throughout the corridor outside their cell

"holly shit! The hell was that just now"

"we need to find a way out, FAST!" as they both began to frantically searching a way out, a bunch of knight walking towards their cell, as they arrive in front of their door cell they split their formation and kneel

"no one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." Akira see a man step forward wearing crown and a king's robe you usually see in the children picture book and nothing else but pink speedo underneath his robe, _what the fuck!? What kindda loopy land that we get dragged into!?_

"kamoshida! Is that you?" ryuji point out to the man in front of them

"kamoshida?"

"you again sakamoto, looks like you haven't learn your lesson at all…, and you brought a friend this time because you can't do anything by yourself."

"this ain't funny asshole!"

"you seems didn't understand your position you're in right now, not only did you sneak into my castle you dare to insult me as well it seems your stupidity know no bounds. The punishment for death is death" 'kamoshida?' said that with the most condescending tone he have followed with arrogant smile, everything about him irritates akira he feels like a dam ready to explode anytime but he try his best not to make any stupid move, they're over numbered and over powered.

"execute him!" 'kamoshida?' barking order at the knight around him, the knight open their cell door and began to surround ryuji try to grab him.

"I ain't down for this shit! UAGHHH!" ryuji let out a battle cry as he tackle one of the knight but before he gain a momentum the knight behind him slam ryuji to the ground. _Shit I gotta do something._ Akira grab the knight in front oh him try to pin him to the ground but no matter how hard he try his opponent didn't even budge, he try to remember what majima told he if he fighting an opponent bigger than him self, _pin him kid, try to bring him down to the ground, if you can pin him make some distance, there is a lot of advantage if you facing an opponent smaller than yours._

 _But every body said that size doesn't matter?_

 _You dumbass, size does matter, momentum, power, range weight there is a lot of merit if you have big body type why do you think there is a different weight class In wrestling._

 _Make sense I guess, then what sould I do when facing someone like that?_

 _Speed and stamina, bait him to attack you, the more power he used the more energy they would need that mean the faster he get tiered, after you see an opening hit them where's it hurts, poke his eye, kick his balls, throw something heavy, kick him while he's down._

 _Isn't that kindda low?_

 _It is, use any advantage you got to bring your opponent as hard and as fast as possible, in the real fight the one who still standing is the winner._

"just go! get outa here!" ryuji yelled at akira.

"running away aren't we? Some friend you are"

 _What shoul I do? What do I do?_ Akira began thinking in panic, all the anger, the despair sadness confusion, all the emotion he hold since that day bundle up in his heart crushing every logical thought he had

 **" _call my NAME!"_**

"what's the matter? To scared to run? Huh pathetic scum!" akira can only watch in horror as kamoshida punching ryuji, "piece of shit!" "lowly scum" "useless pest" with every insult kamoshida hit ryuji with all his might when the last hit bringing ryuji to the ground and spit on his face.

"finih him!" hearing that one of the knight step forward unsheathing his sword getting ready to carry out ryuji execution.

"STOP!" akira scream at the top of his lungs catching kamoshida attention.

"don't you dare tell you don't know who I am!"

 **" _call my NAME!"_**

The voice inside his head began to sound clearer, kamoshida try to intimidate but as he looks in his eyes what he see is fire, anger boiling like hot furnace that can melt any metal, a pure hatred.

"that look on your face irritates me!" kamoshida kick akira as hard as he can sending the boy flying across the room. "hold em' there he's next" he turns his back against akira and walk slowly towards ryuji while laughing at their futile struggle. When suddenly everything just stop it was like time itself stop moving. while everything around him stop moving akira see blue butterfly flying in front oh him.

" _this is truly an unjust game your chance of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you." after the voice disappear he heard another voice but this time it come from inside his head.  
_

 **" _What's the matter…? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to safe your self? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"_**

"NO!"

 **" _Very well… I headed your resolve_."** Sharp pain began running through akira's head as if his head being split open, everything start flashing before his eyes, he began crying, drooling, screaming, he's chest felt on fire.

 **" _Vow to me!"_** voice in his head command him ** _"I am thou, thou art I…. thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my NAME, and release thy rage!"_** akira can hear his own heartbeat getting faster and faster **_"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to HELL itself!"_**

"execute him!"

"ENOUGH!"

The voice inside his head is clearer than ever, it was practically screaming at him right now.

 **" _call my NAME!"_**

 **" _call my NAME!"_**

 **" _call my NAME!"_**

Surprise by akira talking back to him kamoshida finally snap "you desire to be killed that much? Fine. Kill him!" the guard that has been holing akira bash his head using his shield knocking akira's glasses pining akira against the wall, one of the knight raise his sword prepare to cop akira's head clean but as the knight make the first motion to chop akira's head something happen, suddenly a gust owing start bowling from akira knocking all the knight around him as akira raise his head in place of his glasses now a white mask appear, akira feel his face began to itch now noticing there's something around his face he instinctively try to rip the mask out off face, it was hard and painful ,blood began to drip from his face but when the mask finally came off it was the best feeling he ever had, he feels immense power flowing throughout his body like water broke from the dam, he feel confidant more than ever, his worry his insecurity replaced by pure power and rage he feels like he can take over the world.

"ARSENE!"

 **" _HAHAHAHAHA!"_** everyone can hear the malicious laughter came from akira, as he engulfed by blue flame a demon with two long sharp horn with the face burning like a hot furnace for eyes and mouth wearing red Victorian tuxedo complete with top hat and tailcoat raise from akira's body followed by chain rattling around his body. Akira stand tall now clad in black outfit and crimson glove spread his arm, as akira wave his arms the demon behind spread his wing sending all the knight around him flying while making kamoshida run tail between his legs.

"wha.. what the..?" confused should he be happy or sacred.

 **" _I am the pillager of twilight-'ARSENE'! I am the rebel's soul that reside within you, if you so desire, I shall grant you the power to break through this crisis."_** Akira raise his hand towards arsene _"_ give me your power!" ** _"HAHAHAHA well said."_**

"who are you? Guards kill him!" as kamoshida order two reinforcement came from outside, they take of they're mask and began melt and reform themselves into two flying monster with a pumkin head.

 **" _a present from an old friend"_** arsene hands down something to akira, it was a dagger, a tanto with black handle and sheath with pink flower pattern in the handle and edge of it's sheath, it wasn't just a dagger to akira it was the same dagger that majima used the demon fire dagger in the flesh _. **"detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power… and unleash it!"**_ akira do as arsene instructed "EIHA!" suddenly a black tentacle appear from beneath the ground consuming one of the monster.

" _what is this I don't like it-ho, aaaagggh"_

" _what how dare you-ho that's my brother-ho eat this, agi!"_ akira felt the air around him getting hotter but as the fire about to appear he dodge to the left, _"what that's no fair-ho!"_

 **" _swing your blade_!"** akira face twist with excitement letting out big maniacal grin while unsheathing his dagger, akira lunged at the remaining enemy blade in hand, dancing around the battlefield like a mad-dog finally released from his leash. **_"yes! That's it this power of mine is yours to control, kill them however you want, run wild to your heart's content!_ "** as the last enemy fall down beneath his feet, ryuji that has been watching from the corner of the room cuts in.

"holy shit! Dude what was that?"

"you little…! W-who are you?" kamoshida yelling finally regaining his composure. But before anyone could respond ryuji got up and rush him knocking him across the room dropping what appears to be cell key. "that's for the track team you son of a bitch!"

"Ryuji! Grab the keys"

"oh y-you mean this!" without question ryuji grab the keys and both of them head to the exit. "YOU DAMN BRATS!" the moment kamoshida almost grab ryuji's pants akira salm the cell door to his face knocking him, giving the chance for ryuji to lock the door.

"okay it's locked" ryuji turns to akira "hey..! what was that just now!? And.. your clothes..!" after ryuji point that out akira finally realize he's no longer on his school uniform instead he's wearing a black high-neck waistcoat underneath an ankle-length tailcoat, and black jogger pants. Before akira can respond the sound of kamoshida kicking the cell surprise them both.

"you bastard! How dare you do this to your king, GUARDS!"

"shit, I don't know what happen either, lets get out of here first before more coming."

"you right, you lead the way" ryuji look at the key in his hand, _better get rid of this before the guards find it._ But as ryuji about to throw the key akira stop him.

"wait! Give me that, it may come in handy."

"oh yeah, here" ryuji give the key to akira as they began to look for way out.

"dammit where's the exit!?" ask ryuji almost yelling, giving their position to patrolling guars.

"not so loud, this is a dungeon, if there's an exit is probably way up, look for a stair"

"why did we sneaking around, can you just beat the crap out of the like before?"

"we don't know how many are they in here, is better to conserve our energy for now, if I'm out you're gonna be in trouble too." Akira can feel the adrenalin rushing through his veins, but unlike before his mind is sound and he can think more clearer.

"oh yeah sorry. Oh over there!" ryuji point out to the revolving stair round the corner.

"good lets go!" both of them run towards the door in the end of the staircase, hoping to finally find the exit instead they greeted by more and more of prison cell. "another prison cell give me a break" ryuji hunch to his knee catch a breath. Akira notice ryuji has been limping this whole time, favoring one like over another "you okay man?"

"oh yeah I'm good just need to catch some air." They both start searching for another exit, as the traversing the dungeon akira notice something odd, everyone whose been imprisoned here wearing a school uniform same as them, some in their gym outfit but they are all have something in common, _they're all male student, so this is really a school, but if this shujin where all the female or other teacher are they imprisoned here as well? No getting outa here is first priority, if we end up dead then nobody going to save them._

"another dead end? Dammit the only way is over the river"

"that bridge! Let's find the way to lower it" akira began to poke around the bridge to find the mechanism behind it before being interrupted by someone's voice.

"hey, you white mask! Blondy! Over hear!" the feminine voice form the cell catch their attention.

"you're not solder from this castle right!? Let me out! Help me!" they see a small cat like figure with a big head waving at them.

"what the hell is this!"

"c'mon let me out!"

"quiet! Both of you!" akira turn to the creature "look we try to get outa here, you know the exit?"

"yes I know, c'mon let me out!"

"wait seriously dude! That thing is probably one of them" ryuji try to reason with akira.

"I'm locked in here, so how can I be your enemy, help me out!"

"shut up!" akira hear the sound of several footsteps in the distance, he crouch and point his knife towards the creature "listen here bobblehead, I don't know who or what you are but, I'll make sure you'll feel being locked up in this rotting cell feels like paradise compare to what I'm gonna do to you if you try to stab my back, go it?"

"y-yeah I got it, I'll take you there myself, you happy?" akira pull out the key they got from kamoshida and open the lock.

"ahhhhh… freedom at last" morgana stretch his body like a cat that just wake up from a slumber.

"now show us the exit, monster cat?!" ryuji yell at the creature.

"I'm not a cat! I am morgana!"

"shuddup you wanna be locked up again" ryuji and morgana start bickering

"quiet! Both of you, morgana lead the way."

"alright alright, sheesh…. C'mon this way."


	6. Chapter 6

_**11/04/2016**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

 _ **UNKNOWN**_

"clear, c'mon this way…" morgana gesture his hand to the two boy behind the cover. Akira nod and start making his way towards morgana, ryuji next.

"shit… just how many guards in here." Ryuji whisper to akira and morgana now visibly tired, akira can hear ryuji's panting began louder and see sweat rolling through ryuji's head.

"we need to take a break." Akira said

ryuji heard akira proposal and try to object "no man I'm still good, Let's keep going."

"no, your moves getting clumsy, we'll be discovered if you keep moving like that."

"I'm okay man!" now practically shouting ryuji know akira meant well but he can stop thinking he's just a slowing them down, he feel like he's burden, this situation remind him when his mother apologize for him, _dammit i'm just gonna slow them down if this keeps up._

"THERE THEY ARE! CAPTURE THEM!" four guards rushing down to capture ryuji.

"hey watch out!" morgana shout. "wha-" without ryuji realizing, one of the guard stand in front of him sword in hand, as he try to slash ryuji in half ryuji felt someone yanking his shirt forcefully throwing him to the back, barely escaping death's door can hear the sound of the guard sword clashing with akira's blade.

"more of them!" akira shout seeing another three guards in the distance.

"get back blondy!" morgana step in front of ryuji, while pulling saber from his pocket assuming battle stance, "frizzy hair! You take him and the one on your left, I'll take the rest"

"done deal, I leave the rest to you, _ARSENE!_ " akira rip his mask, the demon from earlier appear from akira's shadow now rushing towards his left pining the guard to the wall.

"heh, not bad." Morgana jump to the air slashing his saber to the enemy that approaching akira right flank and yelled "come _ZORRO!"_ a tall humanoid figure appear behind morgana he has long mustache clad in black with rapier in hand. "garu!" as morgana yell zorro make "Z" gesture with his rapier, Sending a violent gust to the farthest enemy knocking them into the water canal. "AGHHHHH!" the scream from the guard that fall to the canal distracting all the other guard or a second, akira didn't let this chance slip, akira move in perfect sync with arsene, akira slide to the left stabbing the guard that arsene pin to the wall in his head meanwhile arsene fly to his right stabbing the guard behind akira in the chest with his bare hands, taking out both their opponent. The last man guard standing try to flee but as soon as he turn around morgana pull out a slingshot and shoot the guard in the back of his head.

"you okay ryuji be careful." Akira lend his hand to ryuji.

"holly shit that was close, thanks man you save my live."

"morgana, how close we're to the exit" akira turn to morgana while giving his shoulder to ryuji, "one more floor, the guards more alert because you guys so we have to take the long path."

"you know spot where we can take a breather?"

"hold on" morgana pull a roll of parchment out of his pocket that contain the map of this area.

"over there.. that room" morgana point to the room across them. akira follow morgana lead. As they open the door the view around the began to shift, one second it's a classroom and next moment it's a the empty storage room.

"what the hell is this?" ryuji said looking at his surrounding.

"it's a safe room. We should be fine those guys not going to come here."

"how do you know that?" ryuji ask morgana with more irritated tone

"because the palace ruler influence not as strong as out there."

"WHAT, the hell that s'pose to mean?"

"like I said-"

"enough!" akira voice cutting their argument. "first do you know where are we now" akira ask morgana.

"this place is called _palace_ it's basically a physical manifestation of a person distorted desire. In this case is the distorted desire of that kamoshida guy." Moraga explain to akira.

"that was really kamoshida?" ryuji asked

"no it's his shadow, it his true self that is suppressed- a personality they don't wanna see or want to everyone see."

"so it's like his subconscious mind in physical from? And what about this world? this is not a real world? Its like dream world."

"no, not quite, it's the world that exist in another plane of existence that based on of person's cognition of the world around him, simply put is the home that kamoshida's shadow create based on distorted desire of the real kamoshida. That's why it's called palace."

Akira try his best to digest the information, "I don't get it, stop saying random stuff are try to mess with us!?" ryuji interrupted.

"calm down ryuji." Akira give ryuji reassuring look. "so basically this castle is how kamoshida view shujin academy made materialize."

"yes." Morgana nod.

"what this is how he view the school!? This is bullshit!"

"it make sense though." Says akira

"what make sense!?" ryuji yelled at akira frustrated.

"the other prisoner, if this is how he view shujin that mean the other prisoner is how he see other student"

"bingo! Wow you keep your head on the game I'm impressed frizzy hair." Says morgana.

"then we got to save them, we can let them be executed! Right akira, you still got the key right."

"no you moron! there is no point to save them, they're not real people, they're just cognitive being" morgana cutting ryuji.

"what!? That scream is real enough for me!"

Akira clap his hand bringing ryuji and morgana attention, "calm down, there is no point getting work up now."

Both of the look at akira, "sorry man I just- he's- that asshole just ruin everything he don't like it's irritating"

Morgana look at ryuji in his eyes "you must really hate this kamoshida guy."

"hate doesn't even cover up what I feel." Ryuji clenched his fist and punch the wall, " Everything is that asshole fault."

Silent filled the room, _kamoshida must've done something to ryuji for him to act like this._ Something interrupted akira's thought, _**I can sense his grudge, his yearning for acknowledgement, that fiend must've did something that hurt his pride as a man.**_

 _Arsene! is that you? You in my head?_

 _ **But of course, I am you, and you are me, I'll always by your side.**_

 _What do you mean by kamoshida hurt his 'pride'?_

 _ **That anger, he must've face the same fate that befallen upon you. I can sense fire inside him, same fire that awaken me, small, dormant, but is there. Give him a little push then-**_

 _Ryuji can have the same power too?_

 _ **That depend on his own heart, that wind can either extinguish or even kindle the flame inside his heart.**_

"wait.. you say the other prisoner is cognitive being does that mean they're part of this world?" akira asked morgana.

"yup.. they're just projection that born from kamoshida as the ruler of this palace."

"so is that mean that we are just projection too? We aren't physically here?"

"no you are, you're different from the other you're like me another being that didn't come from kamoshida cognition."

"so what you saying that we physically enter the mind of our derange teacher?"

"you can say that, how you get here anyway? physically entering palace should be impossible for ordinary human even if you had a persona."

"persona? You mean that thingamajig that pop out from you guys?"

"it's called persona." Morgana correcting ryuji.

"yeah whatever, …who or what exactly are you anyway? You a monster cat or something?"

"I'AM MORGANA I'm a human too!"

"what!? you hearin' this shit?" ryuji turn to akira for an answer.

Akira look at morgana, he can sense something from morgana, there is a sense of familiarity like it's a fate or destiny bound them together.

"I'm human too, I just don't remember how and why I end up like this…" morgana look down to the floor feel dejected

"you don't have a memory ?" morgana only reply with a nod.

"well.. um- my bad dude" ryuji give an awkward apology.

"hump! I don't need that half-ass apology"

"WHAT!" hearing they keep bickering akira let out a small laugh, _well if they can go against each other throat while in this situation it should be fine,_ akira remember one of majima's advice _one thing that you must avoid if you're alone or in a group is one kid, despair._ After the conversation with morgana akira realize one thing, _if we don't know how we enter this world it may be impossible to go back._

"okay that's enough, morgana how much longer until we reach the exit?"

"not much longer after we climb the stair it's should be the ground floor."

Akira clap his hand once more "alright! Lets get movin'!" Both of them nod in unison.

Akira slowly open the door to check the guard, "okay its clear."

Both morgana and ryuji begin to sneak out from the safe room, "lead the way morgana"

"aye aye, this way." morgana said in low voice.

When they finaly reach the ground floor they greeted by big painting in the center of the room, its was the painting of kamoshida wearing golden armor and riding a white horse.

"god I wanna punch his face!"

"me too." says akira with a deadpan tone.

"me three I've been torture for a weeks by his goons I swear he's gonna pay someday."

The walk across the room while avoiding guards that's been patrolling the area, "there it is, that room over there!" morgana point out the room in his left. With that akira and ryuji rush toward the room.

"where's the exit? you tricked us you stupid cat!" morgana reply to ryuji protest by slapping his head.

"quiet! I never lie. this is your exit." Morgana say while pointing his finger to one of the bookshelf in the room.

"ventilation.." akira cutting in.

"there we go, someone using their brain." Moraga mocking ryuji.

"god if not for us finally getting out of this hell hole I'm going to slap you cat!"

Akira rip his mask summoning aresne to break the ventilation shaft above the bookshelf.

"dude, I just notice one thing."

"what is it?"

"you clothes dude, where did get that get up!"

"well that is part of his power" morgana interrupted.

"what, so you like one of those magical girl that dress up when they activate their power?" ryuji began to grin while holding his laugh.

"I don't like that analogy. I don't choose this get up y'know"

"that's is the image of rebellion inside your heart." morgana explain.

"oh what's that suppose to mean?" ryuji ask before akira do.

"is part of your power, as you know, in this school kamoshida wield powerful influence over everything, it's his vision of the world after all, even a normal school can be distorted into a giant castle, basically he can distorts anything according how he pleases within his palace."

"so the distortion can affect everyone inside his palace?"

"yes, and in order to prevent such distortion one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. That outfit is manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within."

"that son of a bitch!, he really thinks himself as king of the castle!"

"that's it ryuji!"

"what is it dude don't scared me like that!"

"I'll tell you latter lets go! C'mon morgana you too"

"no I'm gonna stay here for a while. There's some stuff I have to do."

Akira and ryuji look at each other and nod, "don't go kick the bucket while we away cat!" ryuji says.

"be careful." Akira added

Both of them began to climb the bookshelf and crawl through the vent.

"hey after we get out of this castle, how are we gonna get back to the real world?"

"about that, remember when you called kamoshida king of the castle back at the station?"

"oh yeah, You have an idea?"

"not yet but we should head there first."

 _#_

Akira and ryuji arrive infront of the underground platform in aoyama itchome

"okay what you have in mind dude?"

Akira pull out his phone, "dude that thing not working in here remember"

Suddenly akira and ryuji heard a mechanical voice came from akira's phone "do you with to return to the real world?"

"yes" as soon as akira said that to his phone everything around him began to spin

"what the hell happ-"

 ***BUMP***

"owww!"

"hey watch where you going kid!"

"what!? We're back!" ryuji grin at akira.

Before they can celebrate their return a deep voice yelled at them "hey! What's with the commotion!?"

Two man wearing police uniform approach them, _shit… out of the frying pan into the fire._

"are you two from shujin? Well cutting classes are we?" the police officer give them inquisitive look.

"what-, no we tryin' to get to school, and end up at this weird cas-"

"AHEM!" akira clear his throat cutting ryuji abruptly, "yes sir, at least he is, I'm one of the member of student disciplinary committee." The two officer rise their eyebrows and looked at akira, "we heard that one of our student whose frequently cutting class 'hang out' around here, so I've been tasked by student council to pick him up."

"oh is that so?" the officer look at akira, searching any sign of anxiety in akira face but can find anything, thankfully akira plain appearance contrast to ryuji manage to convinced them.

"WHAT!? Didn't you sai-" ryuji still oblivious of what just happened interrupt just to be cutted by akira again.

"this is the last straw y'know, if you keep this up the teacher going to held you back this year. Let's go!" Akira shift his attention to the officers and bow his head.

"are you for real!? Stop kissing their ass!" akira grab ryuji's head and force them to bow, "I'm trying to save our asses." Akira whisper to ryuji.

"alright…. That's enough we understand." Said the one of the officer, akira raise his head and added.

"we're truly sorry for the inconvenience, but can you please not inform this little incident to the faculty staff, our student council president specifically asked me not to let any member of faculty get involved in this matter since this is the first semester and-"

"okay okay, we get it we let this slip for once, just don't get in anymore trouble along the way."

"thank you sir, now if you excuse us." Akira nod to ryuji and start making his way to the school while the two officer look at ryuji that still has irritated look on his face, "you should learn a thing or two from him now get going."

Ryuji clicked his tongue and follows akira. They retrace their step to the school building after the officer is out off their sight akira look at ryuji, "sorry, had to do that."

Ryuji look at akira and reply "nah man is cool, you're right, that assholes not gonna believe no matter what I say "ryuji finally raise his face and grin at akira "but man you amazing, how you come up with that shit?"

"heh, is easy when you get used to dealing with that type of people."

#

 _ **11/04/2016**_

 _ **SHUJIN ACADEMY AOYAMA ITCHOME**_

 _ **LUCHTIME**_

"is this for real!? We take the same route right." now seeing normal school building "is everything that happen before just a dream?" ryuji asked akira.

"i… I don't know"

"ugh Unbelievable.. being half a day late on your first day..?" akira heard familiar female voice from the top of the stairs.

"crap it's kawakami!" said ryuji, akira look at her and remember that 'kawakami' suppose to be his homeroom teacher, he look at his wristwatch and notice it's already lunch time, _is this late that mean time flows normally while we're in that place._ Kawakami walk lazily towards them, she looks more tired rather than angry.

"just follow me." Kawakami signaling them to follow the without looking at their eyes.

as soon as akira step in to the main building he can feel the entire room staring at him.

"look is he the one from the rumor" "he looks harmless but he involved in all sort of shady stuff"

"yeah. The transfer student" "I heard he's one of the nasty case" "I know, drinking, smoking, theft, he's done all of that" "I heard he got arrested while try to kill someone." "what a piece of shit why they let them in anyway"

Akira can heard everyone around him give him a disdain look, _seem like my reputation precedes me._ Normally this is enough to make akira want to choke everyone in this room, but strangely enough it didn't bother him in the slightest. Kawakami noticing not so subtle remarks from her student finally talk.

" a- anyway can you explain yourself, where were you all this time?"

"uhh.. a ca- a castle?" said ryuji, more like question rather than answer.

"ugh forget I ever asked…" kawakami looked more annoyed after hearing ryuji statement.

"what's this about a 'castle'?" a tall man appear behind miss kawakami.

"oh !" hearing that name make both akira and ryuji nerve on edge.

"kamoshida!?" said ryuji.

"you seem so carefree sakamoto, quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track teem" kamoshida said to ryuji, akira can feel a hint sarcastic tone in that statement.

"tch… none of your business." Ryuji look to the side avoiding eye contact with kamoshida.

"look is mister kamoshida." "are they finally going to expel him" "look he's already hanging out with that criminal"

"don't talk like that to mister kamoshida." Kawakami said.

"he's the one that provoke me!" the tension in the air just get heavier.

Kawakami scratch her hair, look more tired than before, "uh.. well sakamoto you should go guidance counselor office an-"

Everyone in the hall way start noticing the commotion, and as if on cue kamoshida give sakamoto a big fake smile and said "come no, I should have been considerate too, let's just say we were both to blame."

"mister kamoshida is too kind" "I know right, he's like the best teacher" "he try his best to reform him" "why bother though, he's lost cause." "he's just that kinda man he won't abandon a student"

Akira notice his surrounding start praising kamoshida. _So that you wanna play the game huh._ Kamoshida turn his attention to akira.

"so you're the new transfer student correct? Akira Kurusu…" kamoshida squinting his eyes as if he try to remember something, "have me meet somewhere before?"

"this morning at the station." Akira answer loud and clear.

"oh yeah I remember. Well I'll overlook this just for today."

 _Interesting.., so he didn't aware of what happen inside his palace, I wonder how much that place affect him in this world._ Kamoshida expression turn to serious.

"I'm sure you already know this, cause any trouble and you'll be expelled, understand?" kamoshida try to intimidate akira, but akira just smile back at him and retorts "can you overlook more?"

The kind teacher act that kamoshida used against ryuji now backfire. Kamoshida can't hide his expression causing all the student in the hallway to dispersed.

"what did you hear that" "is he picking a fight with mister kamoshida" "I'm scared let's bail"

"tch…" kamoshida look at kawakami "well I'll leave him to you miss kawakami"

"good luck try to _'enjoy'_ you new school life." he said to akira sarcastically.

"geez… what a stressful day, sakamoto go to your class" ryuji nod but before he leave he tap akira shoulder and whisper "meet me at rooftop after school."

After ryuji left akira hear miss Kawakami sigh "don't get involved with him, ok? He's nothing but trouble."

"trouble?"

"well he wasn't like that while he still on the track team though."

 _Again with the track team, seems like this is the source why ryuji despise kamoshida that bad._ Then akira remember when they escape kamoshida palace.

"he was? He used to be in the track team?"

"yeah.. while the track team still active."

"why didn't you help him?"

"huh..!?" kawakami surprised by akira's question.

"if he used to be not like this why didn't you or other teacher help him?"

Akira statement touch a sour spot on kawakami memory, _taichi...,_ she thought, akira notice her expression change from tired to sorrow.

"anyway.. break's almost over." Kawakami try to change the subject. "classes will end after the fifth period because the accident in shibuya. But before you go home today I want you to meet someone in library."

 _Old wound huh? best not to pry to much right now_. "I understand."

"I'll have you introduce yourself, Follow me."

Akira follow kawakami to the second floor along the way he think of what happen this morning, _persona, palace, cognition, distortion, I hope this is not just some form of lucid dream._

 _ **I assure you this is not a dream.**_ Arsene voice echoes in his head.

 _You can speak even In the real world?_

 _ **I always with you, remember.**_

 _That's reassuring, i need time to get used to this… So if you're real that mean that castle from before is real too right?_

 _ **See for yourself.**_ The hallway before akira began to shift slightly forming the image from the castle earlier for a second

 _That's dope I guess, what else can you do? Umm I mean can I do?_

 _ **Curious aren't we?**_ Arsene let a little chuckle.

 _Well?_

 _ **Focus…**_ akira do as arsene told he calm himself and focus to his surrounding, he can feel all his perception heightened now, he can hear better, see better, even sense better in this state.

 _That is pretty cool_

Arsene chuckle at akira respond, _**great thief must have keen eye for aesthetics.**_

"are you alright?" seeing akira just stare into space for quite sometime kawakami begin to worry, but akira just smile devilishly at her and reply.

"never better."

she feel like small electricity run through her spine when she see his smile. "ahem.. well when you introduce yourself, be serious about it even if you're lying to the class okay."

#

Akira can hear loud rowdy class from the hallway but he moment kawakami open the door all student inside the classroom went quiet, and as soon as he enter the room the class divided into two groups, one that went quiet and try their best to avoid any contact to akira, and one that start whispering with their friends about akira. Akira saw this over opportunity to test his ne found ability.

"being super late on his first day he really is insane." "he looks normal though." "I bet he slug us if we look him in the eye"

The usual rumors but he notice something peculiar from student in his class, two of the students seems beet up, bruise around their face one of the have bandage wrap around his head, _a fight?_ He focus even more to the dark haired student in front of him, unlike every one he didn't wear his jacket, _is that cigarette burn mark? A student perhaps, but I didn't smell any tobacco around here, a teacher?_ One other thing that akira notice is a girl in front of empty chair near the window, _that girl from station. She on my class._ The whisper in the classroom began to grow louder, loud enough that kawakami have to step in.

"settle down. Well I'd like to introduce a transfer student: akira Kurusu, today we.. had him attend from afternoon class since he wasn't feeling well, alright please say something to the class."

Akira step forward, "akira Kurusu please to meet you." The whisper continue, "he seems quiet but I bet when he loeses it.." "I mean he is arrested for an assault rig-" akira look at the girl who said that in the eye and smile at her the same smile that he give to kawakami earlier. The girl proceed to blush and look ath his friend "oh my god he's looking at me, did he hear me, am I gonna die?"

 _What was that? Some kind of sex-beam or something._

 _ **Haaah you pick up some of his bad habit I see.**_

 _Stop complaining, he is our mentor after all._

 _ **Even though some off his trait not exactly aesthetically pleasing. we might run into him while we here you know.**_

 _I know, hope he still in Tokyo after all these years_

 _ **Three years isn't exactly long time.**_

"you can take the empty by the window" kawakami point to the empty seat behind the blood girl.

When akira pass the blond girl he can hear she say something "Lies!"

 _ **Feisty..**_

 _Your type?_

 _ **You know the answer.**_

 _True.._

 _ **You feel it to right.**_

 _Yes, same as ryuji I don't understand before but now I can see it._

 _ **Cha**_ _ins_ _ **.**_ Said akira and arsene in unison.

 _ **They've bound by same chains, there will come a time when they must decide either they going to keep living bound by this chains or to break it and walk their own path**_

' _ **ma**_ _n yo_ _ **ur o**_ _wn s_ _ **hip'**_

"sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him today?" said kawakami

As akira walk towards his seat he eard more rumors but one thing catch his attention

"ugh.. this sucks.." "..did you catch that? Do does two know each other?" "does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?" "that means she's cheating on him with Mr. kamoshida." "then again, this is takamaki-san we talking about.."

 _ **Interesting…**_

 _Seems we aren't the only one who became juicy stories. Your thoughts?_

 _ **Kamoshida.., looks like he's the one whose been holding their leash.**_

 _Should we cut them loose?_

 _ **It depends, lion that had been to long in a cage can lose it's fang. We can't save them from themselves, a chance, it's the least we can give.**_

 _Lets hear what ryuji have to say._

 _ **Indeed.**_

After kawakami announce an event regarding volleyball rally the class continue. The first day on calss proof rather uneventful compare that what've been happened throughout this morning. When the class finally end, akira try to ask some of the student if he can borrow their note. But as soon as he comes near every student just avoid him. Akira sigh.

 _ **11/04/2016**_

 _ **SHUJIN ACADEMY AOYAMA ITCHOME**_

 _ **AFTER SCHOOL**_

 _ **I expected as much.**_

 _At least we try._

 _ **Try to look like abandoned cat?**_

 _They still avoid us, that mean we aren't trying hard enough._

 _ **Not everyone going to be moved by abandoned cat.**_

 _Not everyone we knows._

 _ **Touche.**_

Giving up trying to find someone who willing to lend them note akira finally he decided to meet ryuji at the rooftop but when he exit the classroom he spot kamoshida talking with principle kobayakawa.

 _ **Hide.**_

Akira quickly hide behind the wall next to his classroom.

"why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He's already started associating with sakamoto. A student with criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school."

"now, don't be like that.. this school counts on you kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well."

"your trouble never seem to end do they, principle kobayakawa?" kamoshida smile at him "all right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectation of me."

 _ **Humpty dumpty sat on a wall,**_

 _ **Humpty dumpty had a great fall.**_

 _ **All the king's horses and all the king's man**_

 _Couldn't put humpty together again._

 _I wonder how mom ever knew principle kobayakawa, why we never heard of him_

 _ **Everyone has their own secret.**_

 _He said 'kamoshida-kun' is their 'star'._

 _ **Alumnus perhaps? they know each other quite well.**_

 _Let's not keep ryuji waiting._

akira make his way to the third floor and to the roof, on his way he learn that kamoshida is indeed from shujin, he is Olympic medalist that manage to carry the volleyball team to nationals.

"hey, took you long enough."

"what's up."

"uh yeah sorry for callin' you up like this, I bet kawakami already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him' huh"

"yup." Akira give ryuji deadpan answer, while he scoot to sit in nearby table.

"heard you the infamous transfer student with criminal record, no wonder you so gutsy."

"I'll take that as a compliment, so what you wanna talk about?"

"…what else! This morning when we almost get killed, it wasn't a dream right!? You remember it too yeah?"

"…..yeah." akira nod at ryuji waiting for his reaction

"for real…, well even if just a dream you save my ass today, so yeah… thanks, man" ryuji smile at akira, it was awkward but he can feel his genuine gratitude from it.

"you're welcome." Akira smile back at him. it's the first time he felt someone's gratitude since he arrive at Tokyo, and it felt nice.

"that aside though, the kamoshida we saw back there.., y'know there are some rumor about him that he use physical punishment to the student who don't agree with him."

"I see." Akira think to himself, _that student from earlier the one who got bruise all over his body._

 _ **Well well, it may not be rumor after all.**_

 _That would explain his distortion, we lack of solid evidence._

 _ **There is always testimony.**_

"I wonder if we can go back to that place again.."

"we can."

Ryuji look surprise at akira statement "for real!?..."

"do you want to come back?"

Ryuji look down to the floor, like contemplating for something, akira can see a hesitation in his face, after few minutes of awkward silent ryuji finally say something.

"…i- I don't know."

"I see."

"sorry for drag you out here like this, I'm still not sure of what to do next"

Akira tap ryuji's shoulder and smile "hey no problem."

Ryuji let out large grin "y'know we might be pretty similar, I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as 'troublemaker.'"

Akira just chuckle at that notion "sure man."

"I'll come talk if I see you around, don't ignore me all right?"

"it's kindda hard to."

"heh" ryuji smile, ryuji pull out his phone and his expression change "oh shit, I forgot something, well see you latter man." With that he rush to the exit leaving akira alone in rooftop.

 _He's cool, little rough in the edges but I can tell he's not bad man._

 _ **Well he doesn't have the brightest mind either. He wears his heart on his sleeve.**_

 _That's what make him different, in a good way. Well guess is time to go home._

 _ **Library…**_

 _Right…_

 _ **Let's just get over with it.**_

 _I'm not to eager to meet teacher lapdog._

 _ **At least we know our enemy.**_

 _I know let's show them what they get if they try to tame a mad dog._

Akira make his way to the library, there is not many people left in school since school end early a lot of student use this opportunity to hangout so akira only see a couple of student that attend to their club. The third floor feels empty, when he open the door to the library he only see one student occupying the reading desk near the librarian, while the rest of the student just flee when they see the 'infamous' transfer student, akira walk toward the librarian who visibly scared by his presence.

"ummm- h- hello what business do you have here." The meek librarian finally manage to squeak a word.

Akira smile politely, "don't worry I'm not gonna bite."

"ummm- i- I'm sorry."

"I'm suppose to meet the student council president here."

"oh- um-…" the librarian point to the girl with a bob hair in the reading desk near him.

"thank you."

Akira walk towards her, "excuse me." The girl that's been mumbling something, notice akira's voice, she close her book and turn her attention to akira, "yes, oh."

"im ak-"

"akira Kurusu right, I'm third year student council president makoto niijima, I've been waiting for you."

He was greeted by pair of deep brown eyes, so deep it was crimson as ruby.

 _ **I stand corrected, she one hell of a lapdog.**_

 _Yeah. She is…._

 _ **Mesmerizing.**_

 _Thank you._

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting niijima-senpai. Finding someone who willing to share a notebook with criminal in quite.. difficult."

"i- I'm sorry…, the information about your record suppose to be confidential, since only teacher and me that aware of your record."

 _Interesting…, your thoughts ?_

 _ **Either teacher or her that leak the information, while we didn't know anything about her yet, we know a certain someone whose not thrilled by the notion of some petty criminal ransacking his castle.**_

"it's okay senpai, I didn't really bother by it."

"I see, that's good. Now I'm suppose to assist you in your study while you here, and making sure you didn't get into a trouble. Is that clear?"

Akira nod and smile at her "I understand."

"first, care to explain why you so incredibly late this morning?" makoto ask akira with inquisitive look.

"well, is series of unfortunate coincidence, if I tell you, you won't believe it. So why don't we just settle by I'm being delinquent and doing delinquent stuff."

"well, that won't do Kurusu-kun. Are you avoiding my question because simply lazy or maybe you hiding something more than just 'delinquent stuff' from me, Please do tell."

 _ **She is sharp.**_

"well if you insist senpai, well the simple version is I'm lost"

"well I want the detail version now"

"am I being interrogated?"

"yes you are." Makoto look straight at akira's eyes. And akira didn't break eye contact with her too.

"emmm have we meet before?" makoto expression change from inquisitive to curious, she tilted her head examining akira try to remember something. Akira too feel the same, _where have I seen that eyes before._

"oh, yeah we bump to each other in shibuya couple days back." Akira said.

"ehmmm oh yeah you're that guy who look dazed in shibuya crossing."

"yeah the first day I arrive at Tokyo, seeing so many people on he street is kind of…. Overwhelming."

"oh you're not from Tokyo?"

"no. senpai my hometown is around Nagoya. I live in the suburban part. So the city is not as lively as here."

"Your parents move here too?"

"…no, she can't, something about my probation I guess."

"oh, i- I see I'm sorry." Makoto feels bad for probing to his personal life.

"is that part of interrogation senpai?" akira said with a joking manner, trying to lift up the mood.

"oh no I'm just curious that's all." She smile while little flustered.

"how about you senpai, you didn't scared have to look out for someone with criminal record like me?"

"should I be scared kurusu-kun?"

"given my record you should, I might try to do something to you."

"well you're welcome to try. But i won't go down without a fight."

one of reason that makoto never have many friend is because, a habit that she pick up from her sister, not many people can stand around her because her skeptical nature, but akira is different from other people, the conversation that mostly drive people away from her having the opposite effect, their conversation became more and more engaging. Jumping from one topic from another, ranging from how fast can they solve mathematic problem to how to navigate the underground station better, every time makoto throw some question at akira he always fire back at her without missing a beat. Within just a couple hour without even realizing they find themselves enjoying each other company, something that makoto rarely feel and something that akira miss since he came to Tokyo.

 _ **I like her.**_

 _I know. She is…._

 _ **Intellectually attractive.**_

 _And.._

 _ **Have charming eyes.**_

Akira shake his head and find something to distract himself from her. "can I borrow your pen senpai?"

"sure." makoto pull out her pencil case.

"what was that?" akira asked after seeing her beat up pencil case, he notice it looked like some kid of mascot character, white based with fading black dot, and two ear sticking out the other end.

"a pencil case." Makoto said innocently.

"I know, I mean what is that?"akira said emphasizing the shape of the case.

"ummm- it's buchimaru-kun."

They both chuckle, makoto never feels like this before something about akira intrigue her. _Isn't he suppose to be criminal._ When first time kawakami give her this task, she prepare to facing some kin of unruly kid that prone to turn violence, but now seeing and talking with him directly has change her perspective of him, he seem to give different impression, calm and collected contrast to his profile that she read, _maybe he act like this just in front of me, should find more info._ Her gut feeling says he isn't a bad guy but the lack of evidence speak otherwise. _Should I ask him about his record? no it must me sour topic even for him, I shouldn't pry to much into his personal matter._

"why is it so beat up?" akira asked bringing stop to makoto train of thought.

"hmm? Oh is because I had him since elementary school." makoto pull her pencil case again and show it to akira, "I like to buy a new one but they stop making buchimaru-kun merchandise."

"that's kinda unexpected it's cute though."

"am I not allowed to have cute things?"

"of course not, it will ruin your bad cop image next time you interrogate someone." Akira chuckle.

"talking with student council president isn't always when you got yourself in trouble you know, I am human too." Makoto shoot back.

After couple minute pass makoto look at the window, "it's getting late we should go home." Akira reply with a nod, and start to packed their belonging.

"so, see you tomorrow?" akira asked

"yes I'll be at the library after school."

"take care niiijima-senpai." Akira bow and head to the exit.

After akira leave the room the librarian approach makoto.

"that's kind of unexpected. Isn't it?"

"yeah.."makoto reply.

"I was so sure he's going to do something to me or you senpai."

Makoto look at the girl and make a reassuring and energetic smile "don't worry kaede –chan if he try to do something funny I'll do something!"

Hearing that kaede beam at her with admiration "senpai…"

"well it's getting late let's go home."


End file.
